1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions based on organosilicon compounds and aluminum oxide, to a process for the production of the compositions, and to pellets which comprise the composition or are composed thereof, and also to a process for the production of the pellets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provision of silicone rubber in the form of pellets is important for automated extrusion or injection molding. A problem is that pelletized silicone rubber has not hitherto been obtainable in a form fully approved for use with foods, and is obtainable only in the hardness range from 60 to 80 Shore A.
EP-A 1028140 describes the production of pellets composed of silicone rubber by means of suitable additives.